The Tale of A Gaian Aristocrat
by Watanuki-san
Summary: All her life, Watanuki San has been under the thumb of her parents or some fancy finishing school. When she finds out that she dies, she gets released into the world of Gaia. How does she deal with it? By befriending hobos and 'riffraff' of course!
1. Chapter 1

December 25th, 2005  
For those of you who do not know, I, Watanuki San, have attended the Sir Isaac Horton Academy for the Brighter Female Minds in the 'Magnificent' City of Dur'em for the past seven years. I have gotten Latin and French, maths and English all shoved into my brain so hard that they are coming out my ears!

Now, I am going into my eighth year of study there. I was in history class yesterday, writing a research paper about the marital rituals of the Ancient Greeks, when I was called to the Dean's office.

So I went in, and sat before her desk. She looked at me, and wished me a happy holiday.

She then proceeded to explain to me about the untimely deaths of both of my parents. I am, she explained, the sole heir to their rather large estate in Isle De Gambino.

I was also free to make a decision about my continued enrollment in their 'fine facility' as she called it. It was obvious to me what I would say, and when I said it moments later, I enjoyed the look of surprise on her face.

"I will be leaving immediately, then." I made to stand up, but she motioned me to sit down.

I sat. And we negotiated my decision- apparently my tuition had been a tidy sum!

And in the end, I left the school free for the first time in my life.  
FREE!

So, I decided that the first matter of business I need to attend to is getting myself a place to live. If you'd believe it, I now have a large amount of money to my name.

I decided to head to Aekea, and it was about noon.

I got as far as Aekea West when a large snowstorm hit, sending me scrambling for cover into a small, homely cabin that has three rooms, and looks abandoned.

And that is where I am now. I spent the night there, waiting for the storm to die down a little so I could make it into Aekea and find a proper hotel.  
But, this little place is growing on me. I think I'll try and fix it up, get it all spiffy, and then settle down into life here.

But first things first- I must sell my parent's estate.  
Well then, Watanuki out!


	2. Chapter 2

December 29th, 2005

Well, I have a lot to report. Well, to make a long story short, I have a lawyer in Isle De Gambino named Aileen Fears who will help me sell my parent's estate. I also bought that little cottage that I stayed in on Christmas.

I have found out about a hobo revolution, and am quite intrigued. I have offered my services to the leader, Minka, and hopefully all will work out well there.

I have gone caroling all around Gaia, and have received a bunch of presents. That Santa Claus sure is a generous man! I think that I do have a somewhat Melodious voice, if I do say so myself. Maybe I'll go into a musical field. You see, I have to find a job now, for I'd feel useless to just live off the ((substantial)) funds that I've been left from my parents.

I think I'll try to become a teacher or a governess for some fancy, well-to-do family's children, that would keep my mind sharp anyways.  
Anyways! Back to the tale. Well, I have finally purchased an outfit besides that awful school's uniform. 

Shall I enlighten you as to what that horror contained?   
Well, it consisted of a blue wool skirt that fell halfway between your knees and your ankles. It flared out a little, but didn't have many gathers and pleats up at the waist of it.

It was expected that we wore the little prissy jacket, that reached to the waist of the skirt, and had small lapels that turned back slightly and gold buttons on the sleeves. We could take off the jacket in warm weather, but it was to be by our side at all times.

We were to wear a blouse underneath, the color depending on our grade and division. We had a small tie made from the same material as the blouse that went around our necks.  
Prim black shoes and nylons were expected, and our hair had to be pinned in one of three styles:   
All piled on our heads in a mass of curls or braids  
loosely pinned back with tendrils escaping and framing our faces  
In a bun   
So we all looked uniform. And uncomfortable- but I'll go into details and tell you tales of the Academy later.

I must say, it was a relief when I bought a pair of pants before I left Dur'em, to wear when I'm traveling. But, when I go to legal affairs, I wear my uniform- it does look professional, though it is scratchy. Wool always is.  
Anyways! Back to what I was saying.

So, I've been caroling all around Gaia and have heard about a fabulous ball that is going to take place in Dur'em. Supposedly, Gino Gambino is to be hosting it, but everyone is calling him 'The Masque.' I have been issued an invitation, and I have been trying to figure out what to wear. I want to wear one of those G-Lol gowns, but everyone from the Academy will be decked out in those, and I want to stand out.

I was thinking loud and flashy, but since I have asked a local boy, Kotaro Inugami, to attend with me, I have decided to go nice and simple. Elegance is key!

Alright then, Watanuki must get some sleep in her darling cottage. Good night!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tales from the Academy Entry One_

I was dressing for the day when a knock was heard at my door.  
"Miss, your father requests your presence in his office. I've been sent to fetch you." 

"Thank you Mary, I'll be right down." I smoothed my dress, which was a Victorian styled gown, with a hoop skirt and a small waist. It was sapphire blue silk that fell in gorgeous waves to the floor. I thought it was a bit much for a ten year old girl, but my father insisted, so I had to comply with his demands.

I wondered what he could want. I had just this last week completed my training at the Rivendale School for Little Ladies, and thought I handled myself with decorum and grace.

I finished dressing, and then made sure my hair was correctly pinned. Well, not pinned, but flowing down my shoulders in glorious ebony ringlets.

I left my room and descended the stairs, careful to keep my back straight and my eyes straight ahead.  
It was hard, but that was expected at Rivendale.

So, I reached my father's office, and he and my mother were both there, sitting in their leather chairs behind his desk.

I curtsied my hello's, and then took a seat where my father indicated.  
"Ah, Watanuki. I'm glad you are here. Your mother and I have some good news for you." He rumbled in his deep booming voice. "You have been accepted to a very prestigious school in the city of Dur'Em. It is called The Sir Isaac Horton Academy for the Brighter Female Minds, and is run by an associate of mine, a Mrs. Annika Walker. It's all arranged, you will leave for Dur'Em tomorrow, with John as your escort. You will start your studies there next week."

"But Father, I just finished the other school! Do you hate me so much that you have to ship me off every time I'm home for more than two days?" I was outraged-this always happened.

"You will watch your mouth, Watanuki!" My mother admonished, the first thing she had said since I had entered the room. "I was under the impression that you had LEARNED something at that school." Her cold, uncaring voice made me freeze- that tone meant that Mother was ANGRY, no doubt about that.

"As I was saying, Watanuki, you will be leaving tomorrow for Dur'Em, and the servant John Reilly will be escorting you there, as will Mary Engel. She will stay with you at the school to be your Lady's maid. If I were you, I would begin packing now. You are dismissed."

I got up, turned sharply on my heel and flounced out of the room.  
"At least I'll be getting out of here." I thought to myself as I ascended the stairs and entered my room to find Mary Engel, chamber maid that fetched me for the 'meeting' with my father and the girl who would be coming to the school with me, packing a large trunk that stood on my bed.

"Begging your pardon, Miss, but I was instructed to pack your gowns for your stay at the Academy." She curtsied as she spoke, and then returned to my wardrobe for more of my outfits to pack.

She was a pretty girl, about twelve years old, with a long braid of brown hair and a smattering of freckles over her nose. She was petitely built, and wearing the serving uniform for our house, a black dress that reached to her ankles with pleats in the skirt and a loose fitting bodice.

"So you are coming to this Academy with me, Mary?"

She appeared startled at being directly addressed by an employer such as myself, and then timidly responded.  
"Yes Miss, and a fine establishment it is, if you don't mind my saying."

"No, you may speak your mind when in my presence. Carry on with your duties then." And I left in a swirl of cloth. The next day I waved goodbye to my parents from the inside of our finest Horse-Drawn Carriage. I was sitting next to Mary and across from John, and it was a bumpy ride.

We arrived at the Academy two days later.

It was a tall red-brick building with a large open driveway. It wasn't really IN Dur'Em, but it was close- there was a road leading from Dur'Em to it, about a half mile long or so. 

When we reached the school, John, Mary, and I were met at the door and escorted to the Dean's office.

My things were whisked away by the coachman

The dean made me sign some papers, and then sent Mary off to her quarters and John was dismissed. I believe he went back to my Parents.  
I was issued a uniform, and then the Dean began her speech.

"Now, Miss San, at this Academy, we have five Divisions that the students are divided into. You will have a bed in the Dormitory for your Grade in your Division.  
The five Divisions are named after famous Musical Composers and have an assigned color.  
The Divisions are:  
The Bach Division, Blue  
The Mozart Division, Green  
The Beethoven Division, Red  
The Marlin Division, White  
and The Jaquilin Division Black Any questions so far?" She asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"No Ma'am." I replied, placing my hands in my lap.

"Well then, I have placed you in the Marlin Division, and you were given a White blouse as a part of your uniform. Your blouse serves to show which Division you are in. I will explain more later, but you are free to get settled in now. Your girl Mary will have her bed in the same room as yours, and she has already been sent there." And with that, she called a servant in to lead me to my Dormitory. I was a student at The Sir Isaac Horton Academy for The Brighter Female Mind.  



End file.
